Leading Qualities
by littleleaf89
Summary: Fuuka is once again talking about their most famous couple: Shizuru and Natsuki. Also mentioned are Haruka X Yukino and Mikoto X Mai.


Just a silly, fluffy and short Christmas fic with our favourite HiME characters.

Merry Christmas to everyone! And thanks for another wonderful year here.

* * *

As the days shortened and the winds sweeping through Fuuka became colder, the first shallow ripples about the upcoming Christmas appeared in the student body. There were hushed voices seeding the first rumours about this year's Christmas party, which grew louder and more incredibly when a rainy and stale November passed over into a cold clear December.

For example students claimed to have heard a full forty men orchestra was ordered to play at the party. Another rumour was that the festive hall was said to get decorated with 10 ice sculptures, each three metres high. Not half as impressive but much more favoured by a great deal of the female students was the story about Kanzaki Reito having to stand all evening under the mistletoe, as they all fantasized of being kissed by the handsome vice-president.

Kanzaki Reito himself smiled at the rumours, Suzushiro Haruka repudiated all rumours rigorously and very loudly, even going as far to threat students she heard talking about the ice sculptures with detentions.

Fujino Shizuru for her own part was quite amused and couldn't decide which rumour she liked best; the one of her having her own mistletoe, a thought favoured by girls and boys alike or the one about Takeda showing up as Santa Claus.

Yet by the middle of December, two weeks away from the event, something came along that swept aside all other things circulating. The whole Fuuka School was talking about a single thing, which best of all wasn't a rumour but an actual truth.

The much admired and loved student council president had gone up to a certain ice queen and in the middle of a hallway full of students to ask her: "Would Natsuki like to go to the Christmas party with me?"

The melodic words had echoed in approximately fifty fan-girl-ears, followed by the thud of jaws falling on the floor. Each of them had wished nothing more to be in the place of Kuga Natsuki right now, to have their hands held by Fujino and these words directed at them.

However the moment of longing passed quickly, when a blushing Natsuki stuttered a surprised "Yes, very much.", and received a soft peck on her forehead.

Fifty eyes had been screaming bloody murder and probably the only reason saving Natsuki's life in that moment had been Shizuru's presence at her side, who guided her princess safely through the suddenly hostile atmosphere of the hallway and into the student council room where she had a lunch box for the two of them.

A wildfire didn't spread through dry wood at the same rate as everybody is the school learned about Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki going to the Christmas party together. And once everyone knew, they strangely all discussed one theme: who was going to lead in the dance.

* * *

Executive Committee rooms:

A blonde girl stomped into the room, forcefully slamming the door shut behind her. Kikukawa Yukino didn't even look up from her laptop, as she was used to her friends entries and the last had been a quiet one for that matter.

"Shameless how that bubuzuke woman went at it!" Suzushiro Haruka cried out and accompanied her statement by a stamping of her foot.

"Why does it bother you, Haruka?" Yukino asked calmly. She already knew what her friend was talking about. Half an hour ago she had received an email with a nice video of Shizuru asking Natsuki thanks to Harada Chie, who couldn't let the moment go to waste undocumented.

"They've been going out since summer, it was to expect they'd go to the party together."

Haruka flopped down on the desk and huffed. "I know! But this was against all convictions."

"Conventions, Haruka." Yukino corrected her, shutting down her computer.

"Yeah, whatever. But Kuga should have asked Fujino, not the other way round, she the greater dyke of the two."

"What makes you think that Haruka, just because Kuga-san drives a bike?" she chuckled.

"Just look at the bubuzuke woman, have you ever seen her working? All she ever does is sipping her damn tea!" Haruka yelled, flapping her arms. "I'd have expected Kuga to ask that woman out not the other way round. At least I expect Kuga to have the grace and lead the dancing if nothing else." She thought for a moment, then stated "Fujino can't lead, all she does is leading people on."

Yukino smiled at her girlfriend's outburst. She knew that, despite her harsh word's Haruka had always admired Fujino-san and secretly hoped to be like her or better. It just had never suited with her personality and temper.

Walking over to the desk Haruka sat on, Yukino softly stroked her arm. "I'd be surprised if Kuga-san knew how to dance at all, let alone lead."

The blonde was about to exclaim another thing about custards, or rather costumes as Yukino would have pointed out, when she was silenced by a soft kiss on her lips. "Not every couple is as clearly defined as you and me, Haruka. I think Fujino-san controls Kuga in every way, she's just being," she paused for a moment, searching for a word. " well, subtle about it."

Haruka wanted to reply, but Yukino's thumb stroking her cheek made it hard to concentrate on her words. So she settled for taking of her girlfriend's glasses and kissing her a bit more.

* * *

Aoi's room:

"Show it to me again Chie-chan." Senou Aoi said, looking with puppy dog eyes at Harada Chie, the school' s first source for gossip and filmer of Fujino's 'proposal'.

"Good God, Senou, you saw the damn video like twenty times by now. Would you stop that crap!" Yuuki Nao's exasperated voice came up from behind a magazine.

She had spent the last half hour on her bed, trying to read in order to block out Chie's and Aoi's presence in their room. Unsuccessfully, to her own dismay.

"But Nao-chan, it's sooo cute! Come over and have a look for yourself."

"I don't need to puke, thanks." Nao brushed her giddy roommate off.

"Natsuki-san would look gorgeous in a suit and with a ponytail" she sighed dreamily whilst Chie had once again hit the play button on her mobile. "Don't you think she'll look beautiful in a suit, dancing a waltz with Fujino-sempai, Chie-chan."

Her girlfriend mocked a frown. "Hearing you talk, I fear I might loose you to another, my dear. Besides" she added with a sly grin, "I assume Fujino will be the leading one."

"But Natsuki-san is all cool and though." Aoi replied.

"Forget it, Senou." Nao gave up on trying to block the tow out and lowered her magazine. With a quick flip she turned onto her stomach and eyed the girls on the other bed. "I know Kuga and Fujino, better at least than you do. That girl's Fujino's pet, her little lapdog. The day she lead anything in their relationship is the day a dog takes out his owner for a walk."

Chie laughed at the younger girl's comparison. "It's rare, but on this matter I'll share the same opinion as our young friend, though I'd put it more polite. She whips her girlfriend's ass.

Aoi swept her hazel hair behind her ear, pouting at Chie's smug grin.

"I like the idea of Natsuki-san being all chivalrous around Fujino-sempai. It makes such a cute picture."

Nao just rolled her eyes. "Harada-san, you better get your girlfriend some shoujo manga, or else I'll suspect she'll be glued to your mobile for the next days."

* * *

Mai's room:

Tokiha Mai had remained rather unfazed, if anything she felt happy for Natsuki. Therefore, when she had seen the student council president standing in the hallway with her friend, she had just grabbed Mikoto's hand and moved on. The pair had enough spectators without them.

Minagi Mikoto however had stared behind at them while being dragged away by Mai.

Now, as they were about to have dinner, she was overtly eager on helping Mai with the preparations.

"Oh my, Mikoto, what's up with you today? You're even more fidgety than usual." A surprised Mai exclaimed almost spilling the ramen as Mikoto grabbed the bowl from her hands, insisting she'd put it on the table.

"Nothing Mai. I just want to help you."

Having the younger girl beaming at her, Mai couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, then bring the teapot over, but be careful not to burn yourself. I'm finished here in a minute."

When Mai had switched of the stove and put the dirty pot and pan in the sink, she intended to walk to the table, but found her way blocked by Mikoto. Standing in her front of her with outstretched arms and a face as sincere as the girl rarely ever wore one, she stared at her.

"Ehm, Mikoto, I think we should eat. The ramen will get cold." Mai told her a bit bewildered.

Uncommonly, the prospect of food didn't lure her as usual.

With the same earnest face she made as step forward and clasped Mai's hand in hers.

"Mai, would you like to go to the Christmas party with me?"

The older girl sweatdropped. "What's this all about Mikoto, we already decided weeks ago that we'd go there as a big group, you, me, Takumi, Akira-chan, Tate-kun, Shiho-chan…"

"No Mai!" Mikoto interrupted her. "I want to go there with you like Kaichou-san and Natsuki go there. Kaichou-san said if I wanted to win your heart I had to do lots of things for you, helping you, and most important asking you for a date!"

"Did she?" Mai looked down bewildered at the beaming face. "Is that why you were bustling around me all evening?"

"Yes! I helped Mai!" Mikoto exclaimed happily. "And I've asked her out! And Kaichou-san said she'll teach me dancing, and then I'll dance with Mai at the Christmas party and I'll lead."

"Will you?" Mai said. She knew she should have said something more but she had been quite unprepared for this, so she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, just like Kaichou-san and Natsuki."

Mai's ears perked and she quickly snatched the chance to change the subject on the pair. "Does this mean you know the answer to what everyone is discussing? Shizuru-san will be leading?"

"Eh" Mikoto cocked her head, then shook it. "No, I asked her if she will, but she just smiled and said we'll see. But I'll lead Mai."

"Fine, fine, it doesn't look like I have much of a chance in the matter." Mai sighed. Just to be tackled by Mikoto and having the younger girl's head buried between her breasts. She patted her head.

"Mikoto, dinners getting cold." And this time, Mikoto complied.

* * *

Shizuru's room:

Kuga Natsuki was sitting on a window sill, pressing her forehead against the cold glass.

"Why does the whole fucking school make such a fuss about whom of us leads in dancing." she groaned.

"Come back to bed, Natsuki. It's cold." Fujino Shizuru softly said, her head peeping out of the fluffy covers.

"Shizuru, you're not even listening!" Natsuki complained. "I mean, isn't it enough that they discuss almost our every move within these buildings?"

"They're just jealous. You shouldn't listen to them, just as I do." T

The tender voice was suddenly right behind her and then a blanket was placed around her bare shoulders. Through the fabric Natsuki could feel Shizuru's body snuggle up on her back.

"Don't listen to them, Natsuki. I don't care if or how we dance, I simply want to spend the evening with Natsuki." She whispered in her ear.

Natsuki slowly exhaled, then turning around to meet Shizuru's lips for a long, tender kiss, before she followed her back to their bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I liked writing it. )

Leave me review, to know I didn't totally waste my time. ;)


End file.
